dragonsamuraifandomcom-20200214-history
Character Growth
User Profile User profile serves as player’s identification. Character info including name, game ID number, title and character’s status. Quest * Quest are divided into 2 sections: Story, and Mission. * Players can gain gold and EXP by completing quests. Events This is where you can fight new battles and receive new items. Hell Mode Exploration Enables you to achieves items for your ally and fragment. Survival Mode Enables you to earn enhancement stone, Activity period is whole day battle. Challenge point will not be deducted If you exit in the middle of the run. The higher the risk, the higher the return. What can i get from here? You can also receive rare items and Strengthening Stone. Tower of Abyss Difficulty level of the tower will increase as the floor goes higher. Tower will reset daily but you can automatically clear all the stages you have been through before and get their rewards. You can also obtain Artifact fragment, heart of Eliem that can upgrade artifacts. Dragon Treasure You can only challenge once per day. Challenge point will not be deducted if you exit in the middle of the run. When you accomplish it, Numerous gold coins receive. Team Dungeon You need 3 players to participate in the Team Dungeon. You cannot resurrect inside the team dungeon. If the challenge fails you have to reorganized with new numbers in order to proceed. You can also achieve a Emerald feather and Eagle feather as a reward. World Boss The player who defeat the leader will win the reward. The higher your damage, the better the reward. You could win a “All seeing eye fragment” or a “Gold” coin. What are the rewards that I can get? * Beat Bonus: The player who defeat the leader will win the reward. * Damage Reward: The higher your damage, the better the reward. What can I receive from winning the World boss? You can receive the “All Seeing Eye fragment” and a Gold coin. “All Seeing Eye Fragment” can only be achieve by obtaining the rank 1 to rank 500. * Ranking # 1: 10 All Seeing Eye Fragment & 500,000 Gold coins. * Ranking # 2: 8 All Seeing Eye Fragment & 300,000 Gold coins. * Ranking # 3: 6 All Seeing Eye Fragment & 200,000 Gold coins. * Ranking # 4-10: 5 All Seeing Eye Fragment & 150,000 Gold coins. * Ranking # 11-20: 3 All Seeing Eye Fragment & 100,000 Gold coins. * Ranking # 21-100: 2 All Seeing Eye Fragment & 70,000 Gold coins. * Ranking # 101-500: 1 All Seeing Eye Fragment & 40,000 Gold coins. * Ranking # 501-4,000: 10,000 Gold coins. Escort Warrior You have to protect the warrior from dying or the mission will fail. A boss will appear after you successfully protect the warrior. You can do this challenge twice a day. When you successfully finished the game you will receive a Advance Stone. Tourney In this feature, you have the access to the Arena, 1v1 Plunder, Battle of Immortal and Chaotic Realm. Arena This is in auto battle mode, every challenge will consume 5 energy points. Are closes daily at 12 o’clock. Whats with the DIARY? In this feature, you will see the history of your battles in the arena. 1v1 Plunder You can rob other player’s treasure or crafting items in this mode. You can also avoid robbery by using a diamond or by using a “No War Card”. Robbery will cost you 2 energy points. There is a change to lose some items when robbery fails. B.O.I (Battle Of Immortals) It requires manual battle to fight with other players in a open world, use your skill to defeat them. This also match based on the stance and points, player’s initial tier is bronze 3 Tier. Opening time: 12:00-13:00 | 18:00-19:00 What do I receive by wining in “Battle of Immortals” You will receive “King of Order” that gives you authority to buy items in the Winner Mall. Chaos Battle Field Chaos realm is a 10v10 arena. You cannot attack on safe zones. Earn points by killing members of opposing team and receive a Gem box, Strengthening Stone and a Gold Coin. Activity time: 21:10-21:30 Category:Basic Guides